


Be Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, Storms, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is insanely scared of storms, and Phil isn't there. When Phil comes home, he feels closer to him than he did before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Alright

  Yet another clap of thunder echoes, and Dan's body tenses up. Phil had gone to shop before the storm started, Dan was worried. Dan was scared of thunder and lightning. He wanted Phil to come home, he hoped he was safe. Phil left almost three hours ago. The storm was so bad, the power had blown out. The signal was out so he couldn't call Phil. "Phil.." Dan whispers. "Come home, dammit.."  
  It got so bad that Dan hid under his comforter. Phil had been gone four hours now. Dan hears keys jingle and a door open. "Dan?!"  
  It was Phil. Dan darts to the front door as another clap of lightning echoes. "Phil!" Dan throws himself onto Phil. "I was worried sick about you, where were you?!"  
  "Shh, I'm fine, I just stayed for a little bit to see if the storm would die down.. Are you okay?" Phil runs his fingers through Dan's hair, knowing it calms him down.  
  "No.. N-No, it's really loud and the-the power went out.." Dan whispers. "I'm cold too.."  
  "C'mon, you can stay in my room if you'd like." Phil says, pulling away from Dan's grip. Dan nods.  
  
  The thunder had Dan crying. "It's such a petty fear.." Dan mumbles, nuzzling his head on Phil's pillow. Luckily Phil's phone was almost fully charged.  
  "It's not petty, Dan, everyone's scared of something." Phil says as he opens up Spotify. "1975? Their album just came out, I downloaded it, you want to listen?"  
  "Not really, I want to listen to Sex if you have their first album." Dan says, holding the pillow closer to his chest.  
  "Yeah, I do." Phil says, smiling. He presses play and Dan's giggling. "What's so funny?"  
  Dan smiles. "Just.. It's storming, we're having a sleepover in your room just listening to The 1975.."  
  "Remember when you first stayed at my flat in '09, I fell off the bed and you couldn't stop laughing?" Phil says, turning his phone down a bit.  
  "Yeah, I do. That night you rolled over and your foot was in my crotch.." Dan stiffles a laugh. Phil rolls his eyes and plops down onto his pillow.  
  "At least I didn't suggest gay chicken." Phil says and Dan scoffs.  
  " _But you say no. You say no._ " Dan sings, giggling, unrelated to Phil's statement.  
  Another clap of thunder is all it takes for Dan to remember the storm. Dan hides his face in Phil's pillow. "I'm putting on Undo and then the new album."  
  Dan nods. "Get another blanket, we need a blanket fort." Dan purses his lips.  
  Phil gets up once he put on Undo. He comes back moments later with pillows and blankets. "Get my tripod and my desk chair." Phil orders, throwing a pillow at Dan.  
  
  "When do you think the storm will be over?" Dan asks, shining his flashlight in Phil's face.  
  "Ah!" Phil yells, grabbing Dan's flashlight. "I don't know, it's died down a bit."  
  "Yeah.." Dan mumbles, taking back his flashlight. "Hey, wanna go outside?" Dan suggests.  
  "Sure! Are you sure?" Phil asks, crawling out of their fort.  
  "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
   It's not storming anymore, just rain. Dan loves the rain. "Stop splashing me!" Phil says, splashing Dan back.  
  "Nope!" Dan chuckles, cupping the rain water in his hands, just to put it in Phil's hair.  
  "God, now I've got to take a shower but the power is out!" Phil whines, stomping his foot, soaking both his and Dan's legs in water.  
  "Hey!" Dan yells, hitting Phil with the sleeves of his jacket.  
  "We should go inside.." Phil says, running his fingers through his hair.  
  "Aw, why?"  
   Phil laughs, "Dan, you're going to get sick!"  
  "Fine."  
  
   It's 3 am, they can't sleep. The storm is over, and the power came back on, startling Dan. "Woah."  
  "I'm taking a shower." Phil said, getting up.  
  "Not fair! I- Ah-" Dan sneezes.  
  "Aw, you're sick.."  
  "No I am not."  
  "Liar."  
  
  " _I never knew. I never knew you could hold moonlight in your hands till the night I held you!_ " Dan sings, swaying slightly.  
  "Nerd." Phil says.  
  "C'mere, _dance_ with me." Dan insists. Phil rolls his eyes and takes his hands into his own.  
  " _Every look._ " Phil sings.  
  " _Every look._ " Dan echoes.  
  " _Every touch._ "  
  Dan lays his head on Phil's chest as they sway back and forth. "This is nice.." Dan whispers.  
  "What? Dancing?" Phil asks, spinning Dan around.  
  Dan nods, giggling. "I love it."  
  "This is a song to dance to.." Phil mutters.  
   Dan nuzzles his face in the crook of Phil's neck. "I love you, Phil, as a friend. So much, I'm thankful for you."  
  Phil smiles. "I love you as a friend too."  
  And they're fine. They're perfect. Storms don't scare him that much anymore, he's got Phil.


End file.
